A Time to Be Alive
by Soudarine
Summary: Naegi Makoto is an ordinary high school student who was admitted to Hope's Peak Academy. One day, he finds out that he's a got a secret that will make him experience the best of both worlds... Crossover featuring a multitude of ships. Crack. Do not read at work.
1. Chapter 1

Naegi Makoto, the protagonist of Dangan Ronpa, is an incredibly ordinary boy. So ordinary, that even his mere presence is enough to disgust the masses. However, on one fateful day, he had come to realise that there was something very unusual that he possessed. Oh, it was so shocking... So shocking that his inner goddess was moaning, the moans were so loud that Naegi himself could hear them! Oh my, oh my... What on earth could it possibly be?

... NAEGI MOTHERFUCKING MAKOTO OWNS A HUGE ASS THROBBING MONSTER COCK, AND HE'S GETTING A BLOWJOB FROM MAIZONO SAYAKA!

"M-M-Maizono-s-san...!" Man, Naegi-chi was pretty shocked when Maizono-chi just went up and at his fleshy piece of meat! It just... covered her whole mouth! As she was attempting to lick the tip at times, she nearly bit it like a crocodile gobbling up some dude. "Please...! I-It's only for you, Naegi-kun." Maizono-chi's heartfelt words made him cry. He sobbed a shitload of happy tears while she was going at his cock like Enoshima-chi masturbating on an electric chair and crying out "OHHHHHHHHHHHH, NICOLAS CAGE!" so she could traumatise a good load of his fans. After about 30 minutes of stroking and licking all over the at least 20 metres long thing, Naegi-chi shot out a load of wedding confetti that painted the whole room! The impact of his orgasm was hella tight, it was very clean and didn't leave any spots.

"This means that I can't give you my virginity, doesn't it..." Maizono-san cried after absorbing the monster cum like a sponge. "T-That's not true! W-While you were d-doing that, I realised that my penis can shapeshift!" A shapeshifting penis was incredibly absurd, something that most would not want to believe due to its endless possibilities that are only determined by the author of whatever story it shows up in. "I'm going to try it right now... It will work! I know it!" Naegi-kun then started looking constipated. To do this, he actually had to prepare a huge fart that would then travel to his monster cock, covering it and starting the transformation into whatever object or living thing he is thinking of at the time. His face starts blushing harder than Souda-kun crying on a rollercoaster, and he manages to let this ginormous fart loose as it is instanteously sucked up by his cock. A magical girl transformation begins, sparkles and ribbons start mysteriously popping up with no purpose whatsoever. When it finally ends... We're treated to a screen that mimics the "Who's that Pokemon" commercials.

It's... Cory Baxter!

Yo yo what the fuck why is Cory in the House here? How does that even work? "Hey, man! What's up with this place? Why is it covered in yogurt?" Cory was confused. Really, really confused. "Um... Who is this person?" Maizono asked, sadly being unable to recognise our Lord and Saviour. "... It's my childhood crush, Cory-kun..." Naegi was bloody ecstatic. It worked, and now he is one with Cory in the House! Hearing Naegi confess his long gone crush on him, Cory turned around in a similar manner to a snake and asked "So, what was your purpose for summoning me today?" "I-I just wanted to t-to see if my penis could really shapeshift... That's all." Cory recoiled. "C-Could it be... THAT YOU ARE THE LAST SUCCESSOR OF THE MONSTER COCK CLAN!?"

"M-Monster cock clan!? What is that!?" Naegi-chan yelllllllled with a bunch of unnecessary question marks! It's like, man he's turning into Naruto? Who knew that Dangan Ronpa would end up being an over 600 episode long shounen series!? Cory started laughing! "Naegi, you are the chosen one who is destined to repopulate the earth using your monster cock!" "... NNNNANI KORE?!". Makoto-chan was really shocked! He mimicked Leon-chan's face when they found out he murdered Sayaka-chan! Super High School Level Pussy Slayer Makoto-chan was finally going to be turned into an actual story! "I will now let you get back to doing your quest, my man." Cory then managed to disappear and Makoto-chan was back to normal with a cock that was 15 metres long. Haha! Just kidding! He then proceeded to face Sayaka-chan!

"Will you... be the first mother of the revived monster cock clan?"


	2. Maizono Sayaka Hen

Chapter 2: Clan Revelation Arc - Maizono Sayaka Hen (basically, chapter I suppose)

"... I will do it."

Maizono-san was burning with determination in her eyes. Taking care of Naegi-san's baby was one of her dreams, despite her career suggesting that it is not a good idea to go through with. Her feelings for Naegi-san were ones that had started a rather long time ago, going quickly from admiration to a confirmed relationship. "A-Ah, please don't force yourself! I mean, I'd prefer it if I could do this with consent. It wouldn't be right if I forced myself onto everyone." Naegi-san retorted. Honestly, the kid would probably get traumatised if he realised that everything wasn't going as fancy wancy as it planned to be. While waiting for Maizono-san to reply, he started stroking his now 10 inches long shapeshifting hunk of junk. "To think that this invalidates my status as an ordinary high school student... I was hoping for something that was less sexual." He thought. However, shortly afterwards, Maizono-san started undressing herself, starting with her sailor uniform. "It's fine! I was hoping for an opportunity like this sooner or later, but I can always arrange something with the producer."

Her bra and panties were pink and frilly, similar looking to one of the outfits she wore when singing. She slowly unhooked her bra, revealing her average sized bust. Her panties were wet, from the blowjob she gave to him at the beginning of the story. As she began taking them off, she felt Naegi-san's eyes waver over her body; he was blushing furiously, primarily because he was aroused and that he was an inexperienced, bonafide cherry boy. "Y-You're beautiful... Maizono-san..." he whispered to himself. She read his lips, and blushed at his comment, while placing said panties onto the floor. Then, she proceeded to sit down and spread her thighs wide open, closing her eyes.

"Please, be gentle with me."

She sounded rather timid from the looks of it. Naegi-san quickly snapped out of his delusions and started crawling towards her, with his dick out. He slowly attempted to JAM IT IN, waiting for confirming as to whether he got the wrong spot or not. "A-Ahhh! I-I think... It's starting to go inside!" He wasn't originally Super High School Level Good Luck for nothing. Naegi-san nodded and slowly inserted his coin into the slot, in a gentle precise manner. Maizono-san cringed, feeling the pain that comes with having your hymen broken. Her virgin blood slowly trickled down as the dick was shoved further, and further inside. "I'll start thrusting now." He thrusted slowly at first, making sure that it wasn't hurting her at all. Her vagina felt so warm, it was as if he could build a house in there and survive winter without having to use a heater at all. Her panting was starting, she reacted positively to the thrusts and felt her body tremble with delight.


	3. Chapter 3: No necrophilia allowed

Note: I'm probably... gonna work on the OTP chapters after finishing up the main story.

Chapter 3: What the hell is going to happen now (miracles appear)

After getting the stinky big sis Maizono preggers, big bro Naegi went to check out the students to see how they were doing! He was crying, but his dick was still hard! Well, he ended up turning it into a rubber duck to hide how hard he was! Of course, by this time the others were in the cafeteria having breakfast and stuff. Big sis Maizono probably slept with him and decided to give him wake up sex.

"Good morning, everybody..." Said big bro Naegi as he had trouble hiding his rubber duck dick. Nobody really noticed him, so he just went a sat down next to big bro Oowada. "Good morning, Oowada-kun!" he cheerfully greeted him after he was ready to party.

"g0g-g-g-ogood morning nmaegis."

This was shocking! Big bro Oowada wasn't being himself!? (in reality this is because the writer is bad at portraying characters who use slang or whatever) "! O-Oowada-kun!? Y-You're not usually like this! What happened!?"

"i'j'u-'m fifine fine pelase sdon not knotocied me."

Suddenly, big bro Naegi grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him around. Coincidentally, his shapeshifting dick decided to act up and it transformed into a massive blowdryer. Yes, a massive blowdryer that impaled big bro Oowada. That was when everyone reacted, I mean, is there going to be a class trial? Is big bro Naegi gonna get fucked over, even more so than when big sis Maizono was sucking him dry of white blood?


End file.
